Sofur Fairshot
Sofur Fairshot Sofur Fairshot is one of the few worgen who actually like changing into a beast. He is exceedingly good with firearms such as pistols or rifles, but does not avoid using a sword as well. He does not care much about other people, except for his friends and kin. He is quite loyal, but he doesn't currently work for anybody. He does what he wants whenever he can, meaning he spends most days drinking in a tavern. His family is dead, and he isn't aware of any living relatives. Most of the people he ever knew are dead, in fact. The only (mostly)alive friends he has left, are his old group of most trusted pirates. He only survived this long because he puts his survival ahead of others, and he is aware of that. He has always had an affinity for rum. Youth As a kid, Sofur lived a happy life in the village of Duskhaven, with his family and his best friend Thannis Rex, whom he called T-Rex. He always liked ships, and things that went BOOM, so it wasn't long before he and his friend Thannis enlisted into the army not long after his 18th birthday. In the Army It was of no surprise he did great in the army. He was a great shot, and he spent a lot of thime honing his swordsmanship aswell. He would have made it lieutenant several times, were it not for his discipline problems. He didn't really have a problem with rules and regulations, he just didn't like them. He allways wanted to be a sailor, but seeing as how Gilneas never had a navy(at least of one he'd be aware of), he had to do with normal millitary. Some time after being in the army, he got orders to protect Gilneas City from the undead. That was his chance! If he was to to prove himself in this battle, he would surely make it to lieutenant. But then, he heard of the Duskhaven attack, and he decided rather to defect and go protect his family, than to protect the city. Duskhaven When he arrived in Duskhaven, the city was under heavy bombardment and the undead outnumbered them greatly. Without hesitation he ran into combat, determined to destroy each and every undead in the city. He went in and killed five footsoldiers before realizing he would be defeated before killing all of the enemies. He quickly ran to his family's house. He found his little sister on the floor, dead. Realizing there was nothing he could do for her, he set out to find his parents. He found them both badly wounded and cut in the square. He wanted to go and check if they were alive, but then something he has never seen before happened- the ground beneath them started crumbling! He just barely escaped crumbling alongside with it, but his parents didn't have such luck. He left them. He abandoned them. He knew they would give their lives for him, yet he did not help them. He would have stood there, thinking what he could have done for hours, were it not for the order that came in- he normally ignored it, only this time civilians depended on him. He was tasked on protecting a ship on it's way to the Headlands, where he was instructed with safely rescuing the civilians. He knew there was nothing he could do for his family anymore,so he decided to help others. He, as quickly as possible, sailed the ship to the Keel Harbor, where many civilians were waiting. Realizing he would probably never see Gilneas again, he silently said goodbye to his old life. Cap'n, there be Pirates! But the path did out did not go as smoothly as he expected. They got ambushed by the Brashtide pirates on their way out. The ship,-Andromeda- had one GIANT cannon on it, which they probably looted for the land and fixed it onto their ship. The ship surrendered, rather than risk getting shot by that cannon. However, when the pirates started boarding the ship, a fight broke out. He knew they would be doomed, unless some tought of something. Well, this time it was him that had the idea. He inspected the huge cannon, and noticed something he should have noticed earlier. The cannon was too large for a ship to fire- if the cannon were to fire, chances would be the ship would collapse. So quickly, he ran to the cannon, killing a pirate or two on his way there. The canon was allready loaded, so he as quickly as possible turned the cannon inwards,it pointing at the ship. Seeing undead ships close behind, he knew they had to escape and cooperate. He lit a torch, then shouted out, telling everyone they WILL be killed if they do not listen. There was silence in a second. He quickly explained that if they do not stop fighting, they will be killed by the undead. So, the pirates left the gilnean ship behind, and offered any who would accept it a place in their crew. However, the pirate captain was dead, and someone had to drive the ship. Sofur realised this was his shot- to become a captain! He knew that he defected the army to protect Duskwood, and that he would be marked a traitor one way or another. So hell, if you betray your country, do it big time and invite your friends. As such, he and Thannis joined the pirates, and quickly sailed away. All of those who refused to join the crew- well, they were left on the scuttled ship he was charged with protecting. He was a mighty fine sailor, and the crew quickly accepted him as his captain. Sadly, more than half his crew were Worgen and it wasn't long before himself and Thannis were worgens too. At first they had a hard time dealing with it, but with time they learned to like it. He quickly gathered new crew from all around the world, too. Soon he moved from the Eastern Kingdoms to Kalimdor. There, his crew was complete. His most trusted men were: Jurai Rottbone- a scout who later became a Death Knight; Reshnikov Darkmaw - a powerfull, selfish arcanist, also first mate of the ship and Sofur's second best friend; Harley Frigler- a goblin who sold all the loot they made; Thannis, who was a scout; William, an able swordsman who normally led the boarding of other ships; Migma "The Incinerator"- a mentally unstabe sand troll, who liked to incinerate people, and finally Grokkar, an old orc war veteran who used to serve the horde but lately became more interested in money. They looted together until one night,near the northern ends of Kalimdor, they heard Jurai Rottbone scream for help out of the nearby woods. They all rushed there, but none could find Jurai. However, they did find sings of combat, and they knew nothing good could have come next. Then, Reshnikov saw a small paper beneath a branch. It said, "You are next. If I do not kill you, you WILL kill each other." There were no more clues to whatever did this. Except for a lot of blood, cut marks on some trees and a tree that was broken in half, suggesting the something was both strong and intelligent. They recently murdered a ship full of necromancers, and wandered if they had anything to do with this. The letter said they will kill each other, and because they were all quite intelligent they agreed to part ways in the near future, just in case it wasn't a lie. Harley and Grokkar decided to stay in Kalimdor, and left for Orgrimmar immediately. Others sailed to back to the Eastern Kingdoms, where they parted ways. Reshnikov left them at the Eastern Kingdoms, while William joined up with a group called the Warblers. Migma was blown off the deck in a battle near the badlands, and he was assumed dead seeing as how he couldn't swim. Thannis went to join up with some group called The Ravenmane Society, while Sofur decided to live without action for some time, living off the loot he made as a pirate. It is unknown what has happened to the Andromeda, but it is assumed it is hidde somewhere. The Present His life was quiet and nice, but boring nonteless. Untill one day, he heard his friend Thannis was killed. He couldn't belive it. Out of all people he ever met, Thannis was the best at taking care of himself. He decided to investigate, of course. It was not long before he found the Ravenmanes, where another worgen who lost his brother in the same massacare that Sofur did told him what happened. It was supposedly a group of people called The Warblers that killed Thannis. He realised the best way of finding Gerald-their leader- was to join up with the Ravenmanes. The thing about him was, he NEVER showed his human form to the Ravenmanes, just in case. Just in case, he tought. It was on his mission for The Grail that he met his short-time girlfriend, also a worgen warrior two ranks above him, Guinnivere. He was a Footsoldier and she was a Lieutenant. Sadly, she died in the same journey, being slaughtered by an undead abomination. By the time the quest was over, he was allready Lieutenant, and shortafter he became a Captain. There was only one other Captain in the Ravenmanes- Velrok, the most annoying and obnoxious man Sofur ever met. One day, when they were fighting a horde of undead, someting unbelivable happened- Gerald joined them in battle, Human fighting alongside Worgen. If it was any other human Sofur would take it, but Gerald-NO! Soon after he defected, keeping contact with only one of the members. He decided he would first go after Valken, and then he would go after The Warblers. Strangely enough, when he walked up to Valken to challenge him, a duel was allready on. The stranger would have won, but guards interrupted the duel and took Valken away. Some time later, he had heard Valken was tortured to death. He got the death he deserved. He was happy to see Valken was gone, and the Ravenmane Society thorn to shreds. He still kept in contact with one of them though. What happened to other Ravenmanes, including Velrok is unknown to him, but he has re-set his hunt for The Warblers. He has since been working for diffrent groups and people, even working as a mercenary for some time. Not for the gold, though- he has enough of that. No, he was doing it to either catch up leads on The Warblers, or for the sheer action of fighting. Category:Worgen Category:Back story Category:Pirates